


On the right scent

by plikki



Series: Cosmetics reveals [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Perfume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: When Adrien finds that Marinette has a special homemade perfume, it's not such a big deal. What happens when he smells it on his lady though?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Cosmetics reveals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110731
Comments: 33
Kudos: 260
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	On the right scent

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok, this is the last one, I promise! Just needed to get it out 😁

Adrien loved helping Marinette with her designer endeavours. It was interesting to see how her mind worked, conjuring up different combinations and coming up with fascinating outfits. She was used to him being there now and easily slipped into work mode, so he could just watch and admire. 

He had only one rule and it was that he couldn’t take his ring off anymore. He managed to do so without attracting attention but he had a feeling that Marinette would be quite understanding about this. 

They were in her room on a warm spring afternoon, having finished school a bit earlier. He was ready trying out the latest outfit so he joined her and Alya as they were looking at something. 

“Adrien, come tell us your opinion,” Alya said, holding up a little glass vial. 

“What is it?” He asked as he came closer. 

“How does this smell to you?” She asked before shaking the uncapped vial under his nose.

A fresh, floral fragrance overcame his sense of smell. It was light but also potent straight out of the source.

“It smells divine,” he answered truthfully. “Are you trying your hand at perfumes as well, Marinette?” he asked, impressed. 

“N-no,” she replied with a giggle. “It’s an old family recipe that my mother dug out and decided to try for me. But you’re right that it’s homemade.”

“Wow, that’s fantastic. What’s in it? Let me try and guess,” he said, sniffing the air again. “Hm, jasmine?”

“Very well!”

“But there is something else as well, a little stronger,” he said, while thinking carefully. The next sniff gave him the answer. “Rose water!”

“Wow, Adrien, you must have a very sensitive nose,” Alya commented.

“Did I guess right?” 

“Yes,” Marinette said with a smile. 

“There, I told you it’s very good. It should be the only thing you use from now on. Right, Adrien?” As she was talking, Alya put some of the fragrant liquid on her fingers and dabbed it behind Marinette’s ears.

“Absolutely. If I could, I would totally use something natural as fragrance instead of the factory made,” he sighed.

“Adrien, you have a whole fragrance named after you and you’re complaining,” Marinette giggled. “I personally like it very much,” she added, her cheeks turning an adorable pink.

“I'm happy to hear that,” he beamed at her. “But you should really use that,” he pointed to the vial he took from Alya’s hand and brought to his nose again. “It’s great.”

*

Ok, this wasn’t good, Adrien thought as he looked around. There wasn’t much to look at, especially in the dark, since he and Ladybug had been stuck in a really small closet. If it wasn’t for his claustrophobia, he might be able to enjoy more the fact that she was backed into him, with very little room to move.

“I’m so sorry, Adrien,” she said for the fifth time since the akuma had trapped them.

“It’s not your fault,” he said again.

He needed something to distract himself with because he could feel the rising panic. That was when Ladybug moved a little to the side and he couldn’t resist the temptation to sniff at her exposed neck.

“W-what are you doing?” she asked. 

“Trying to distract myself,” he said truthfully. “You have a lovely perfume.”

The scent was flowery and very much suited his lady. He could only imagine what it would smell like with his supernatural senses.

“Thank you,” she said with a giggle. “It’s homemade.”

“Really?” he said, finding that the conversation had a calming effect on him. He sniffed again before he could remember where they were. Hm, was that jasmine? And rose, he realised after another sniff.

“Marinette,” he said before he could stop himself. It smelled exactly like Marinette’s perfume.

“What? But how?” Ladybug asked, trying to turn around to look at him.

“Marinette has the same perfume,” he explained but then realised what about her reaction was strange. She’d reacted as if he’d called her name. But of course! Even the perfume told him what he already knew.

“It’s you!” he exclaimed just as she finally managed to turn around and look at him.

“You can’t tell anyone,” she pleaded, her voice betraying how vulnerable she felt. 

“Of course, I’d never do anything to put the girl that I love in danger,” he replied. It was only when he heard her gasp that he realised his mistake. He shouldn’t have said that!

“You love me?” She whispered. He could almost feel the warmth coming in waves from her and could imagine the blush he couldn’t see in the dark. 

“Yes, I do,” he admitted. It was too late anyway.

He wasn’t prepared to feel her scent invade his senses as she lifted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him. His lady was kissing him! He could feel her retreat after the soft but electrifying touch to his lips, but he wasn’t ready to let her go.

“I love you too,” she whispered against his lips, making him shiver. Now he really needed more! He somehow managed to lift his hands to her face and hold her in place as he kissed her again. Yes, it was just as sweet as he’d imagined. Especially when he knew that she loved him too!

“Ok, I promise there will be more of this later, but we need to go now,” he said when they came up for air.

“But we can’t get out!” She said.

“That’s funny because I can get us out,” he said nervously.

“You can?” 

“I know your secret, it’s time for you to know mine,” he replied, steeling himself for her reaction. Even knowing that she loved him couldn’t take away his nervousness. He called on Plagg quietly and saw her surprised face in the magic glow that transformed him.

“So, yeah, I’m here and not out there dealing with the akuma as you mmph,“ She cut him off with another kiss and it was now that he was ready to die happy. He couldn’t have hoped for a better reaction from her.

“It’s you, oh God, it’s you,” she whispered against his lips and he could recognise the unmistakable happiness in her voice. 

“Yes, m’lady, it’s me,” he said before placing another soft kiss to her lips.

“Are we going?” 

“Just a second,” he said, before burying his nose against her neck and making her jump. Yes, he could feel the scent even stronger now and it was even better. “You smell divine,” he murmured and was rewarded by her giggle. 

The storm of emotions he’d experience had made him forget about the small space they were confined in but he felt much better when he cataclysmed the door and got out with his lady in tow, ready to take on the world. 


End file.
